


Don

by ijouno



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijouno/pseuds/ijouno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fill for the tkgvalentine exchange for xiulric on tumblr. The prompt was "Kaneki showing he cared about Hide" and it was easy for me to slip in Kaneki's skin for that. I'm not used to displays of affection and don't know how to react when someone shows they care about me so I decided to play on that for this short fic.<br/>(I hope there's isn't too many typos, I re-wrote everything this morning as I was unsatisfied with the old version.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the tkgvalentine exchange for xiulric on tumblr. The prompt was "Kaneki showing he cared about Hide" and it was easy for me to slip in Kaneki's skin for that. I'm not used to displays of affection and don't know how to react when someone shows they care about me so I decided to play on that for this short fic.  
> (I hope there's isn't too many typos, I re-wrote everything this morning as I was unsatisfied with the old version.)

He looked like he'd doze off with his head lowered, relaxed in his chair and a soft smile on his lips. In his hands he'd cradled his newest prized possession from an author Hide never remembered the name.  
Nagachika Hideyoshi could still see his best friend in his mind-eye while he was sitting at his table, alone, in this small and cozy café called Anteiku, reminiscing. He felt compelled to come back here since his friend's disappearance. As if staying here long enough, having his nose graced by all the fragrances of coffee, pastries and the sweet nostalgia, would make Kaneki reappear with his bag of books in tow. But no matter how long he waited or searched for clues about his location, the hours and days stretched into months and seasons. It was by summertime that Hide understood what Kaneki might have been feeling his entire childhood. The cold and despairing feeling of solitude even though you're surrounded by people who care about you. At least Hide had his new colleagues at the CCG and friends at University, while Kaneki had only his best friend to care about him.  
Hide had done his best to bring a bit of joy in his friend's life. Kaneki deserved it so much, but he was reluctant to receive it, always trying to repay the favor. Hide remember the fight he picked up with him over a burger one day when they were 15. Kaneki had insisted to pay for it vehemently, but Hide wouldn't hear any of it. It didn't stop Kaneki from slipping money in his friend's coat later that evening and Hide retaliated two days later by buying a book for him. The raven-haired boy had been outraged at first but fell silent after Hide explained he bought it with the money he had given him.  
Hide could never be mad at him for always trying to give him money. What else could a boy possibly give when he didn't even remember how warm a mother's embrace can be? How could he know that just his presence and innocence was a boon to Hide? So he gave back for all his best friend did for him with the little he had: the meager allowance his aunt gave him.  
Fate truly was a wretched thing for torturing a person like him...  
\--  
Hide hummed a familiar tune and fiddled with his key chains, strolling towards his apartment. The morose air of the street strangely fitted with the knot that tied his throat.   
"Where are you, man...," he whispered, slotting his key in the lock.  
His 1½ apartment was still in an unbelievable mess, newspapers strewn around, printed hacked CCG reports nailed to the walls and the TV still played the news channel on mute. It looked like a mad man's room. But even through this disaster of an apartment, Hide could tell immediately that something was out of place: a white envelope laid to his feet. It had been pushed under the door while he was away.  
No name, address or stamps marked the paper, but Hide could instinctively tell who was the sender. He opened the envelope with a sad smile and discovered a total of 4000 wrinkled yens.  
"You never did change, didn't you?" He sighed and put the money in a small box where he collected all the money his friend sent him. He would send the money to pay for Kaneki's rent so if the need would ever arise, his friend would have a place to get his well deserved rest.


End file.
